User blog:Psychomantis108/Daggerfall: Chapter 2 - Vermin
Agatha slowly turned the corner shivering a little as she felt the cold, clammy, cave air cling to her skin, like death’s loving embrace. By now, her nips were as hard as the stone that held this cave upright and her skin was starting to go pobbly, like that of a goblin or something equally grotesque. A quick and rather harsh squeak startled Agatha, causing her to stumble back as she readied her staff, the creature leapt up, prompting the Breton to deflect it as best she could by throwing it off of herself as she fell onto her back. Characters in her novels often did such brilliant stunts to evade damage but none of them had to deal with the consequence of practically throwing themselves onto a concrete floor. Agatha spun around and zapped the rat in mid air, furrowing her brow as the dog-sized rodent went flying off behind her, prompting her to sigh heavily as she slowly rose to her feet. She glanced up, quickly seeing something in the corner of her eye, a small treasure pile, various items of value, mostly gold and a few crappy jewels, still, not bad. She undid her bag and stuffed the treasure in, deciding that neither of the two rodents needed it now and even if they were alive, they couldn’t use it on account of their kind being barred from most establishments on account of them pissing and shitting everywhere as soon as they entered them. Agatha, taking a deep breath, was ready to venture on, deeper into the cave. By now, she could feel some sort of stinging sensation on her right shoulder and her back was probably cut to shit as well... Great idea Ags... Bloody nice one... She was almost too busy putting herself down to notice the doorway to her left, she quickly noticed, furrowing her brow as she sighed, heavily, realising that something else was probably waiting for her behind this door. She readied her staff and pushed the door open as something airborn, considerably bigger than a bat threw a huge fireball at her, after glimpsing it for a brief moment. Agatha yelped as she ducked down, the flames flew over to her as she raised her arms and blocked them with a ward. The Breton then dashed forward and zapped at the Imp with a lightning bolt, giving it no time for any form of retaliation and sending it spinning out of control. She then returned the favour by sending a fire spell at it, charring its face and chest as she brought it down to the ground. ''Hate those things... ''She thought, doubling over as she panted heavily, slowly lifting her head to take a look at the smoking remains of her would be assailant... She stepped on over to a nearby cage, noticing that the Imp had seemingly been hoarding some gold inside... Well, assumedly, out of the bat, the rat and the Imp, the Imp seemed most likely to be the gold hoarder. She shrugged and pocketed the gold, seemingly, happy with what she had found so far, just short of 100... this place mustn’t have been touched for centuries. She stepped out of the Imp’s room, sighing heavily as she shook her head, so far she had lost her ship, her right hand woman and now her shirt. So she was topless, relatively broke and was constantly being attacked by gradually worsening enemies. Oh and her pants were damp as well, as if things weren’t shitty enough for her... “Die!” A male voice yelled, followed by a heavy slash and the squealing of a rodent. Could it be? Actual civilization? Agatha ducked down and ran after the sounds, seemingly desperate to find someone who could at least speak the common tongue. She rushed into the room, quickly taken aback by the sight of a man in a green cloak, standing over the rodent with a dripping wet, bloody knife. “Oh, thank the Gods, civilized people!” Agatha panted, stepping forward. “Don’t suppose you’re willing to help me, are you? I’m kind of...” Agatha found herself quickly cut off as the Thief turned around, his eyes glared at her in the darkness of his hood as he examined her. Obviously the first thing he noticed was that she wasn’t wearing a shirt and the second thing he noticed was how fat the bag around her hips was. “My my...” The Thief grumbled, readying his knife as he stepped closer to her. “They say dreams never come true...” He added, his voice was somewhat gravelly, though he was obviously a young man. Agatha furrowed her brow, scowling as she rolled her eyes before eventually smirking. “Typical... I survive all of this, to find another human down here and the first one I meet is a bloody pervert!” With that, the Breton witch zapped his chest, sending him flying back across the room, lightning coursing through his veins. The Thief quickly shook it off though and quickly leapt back up to his feet, growling as he lunged forward. “I always get what I want, bitch, I’ll have you and that gold, whether you want me to or not!” He informed her, though his shouting was starting to irritate Agatha, she quickly conjured an ice spike and shot it into the Thief’s throat, penetrating his trachea and stopping him in his tracks. He stumbled forward, choking on the ice cold blade as his throat began to fountain blood, out of the newly carved air hole, in the front and back of his neck. The Thief convulsed on the ground, eventually coming to a stop as the rest of his body went rigid, somewhat late to the party as he finally expired on the floor. Agatha was quick to sigh, with relief, eventually shaking her head and approaching the Thief... Perhaps he had something good on him. Category:Blog posts Category:Reign of Chaos Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Stories